


Woke Up

by jellham



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Jason ''J. D.'' Dean Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellham/pseuds/jellham
Summary: Jason Dean survived and he woke up in a hospital bed.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Martha Dunnstock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Woke Up

Jason Dean wasn’t even sure what he was more surprised about - that he survived, or that the person that he saw near his bed when he first was able to focus his eyes was Martha Dunnstock.

He knew Martha. Well, knew is a strong word - she was Veronica’s friend and was one of the most bullied people in school. Oh, and she actually tried to kill herself. He wasn’t even sure if he could spell her last name. But here she was. In this special-kinda-wheelchair for «fatties». Reading a book, breaking the buzzing hospital silence by humming something to herself. Sitting over a hospital bed of someone who barely knew her, and who she probably barely knew too. But…

Why?

«Hey»

She looked like she would jump if her legs would be in proper condition. She closed her book, rushingly, and looked over at him with shock in her eyes.

“Oh! Hi! S-sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to wake up yet. I brought you cupcakes but you can’t eat them. Not now”  
“So… I survived?”  
“Yes! A miracle, really. The official version is that your trench coat was, like, strong enough to take the first wave and, uhm, shards… I actually have no idea, sorry. I’ve tried to ask Ronnie and police and everyone but they didn’t tell me anything”  
“Ronnie… Veronica! Is she alright?”  
“Never better” Martha smiled with one of those warm smiles that usually only show up on faces of mothers when they talk about their beloved children “She and Heather are working on funding a special place that will provide counseling for everyone who is bullied and left out. Heather tried to mock this idea but no one is on her side with this anymore”

Somehow, JD knew exactly which Heather was which. 

He wanted to ask more questions but his head started hurting, badly. Martha looked over at his heart monitor and walked - if you could call it walking - out the door to call up for help, it seemed. Next thing Jason remembers is how nice the painkillers felt and how sleepy he was.

Martha was there again, when he woke up. It looked like it was noon, maybe a little later. She still had the same book with her and this time she was just in the middle of drinking milk. Or something that looked like milk. At first he wanted to mess with her but then decided against it - after all, she is his visitor. It’s really nice of her.

So he waited patiently for her to finish her milk and only then “hey’ed” at her quietly. She overreacted again and if she still had milk in her hand she would probably spill it all over. One good idea to the good idea box for mr Jason Dean today!

“Oh, hello there. Didn’t know you were awake already. Sorry, I was just… drinking my milk. Are you alright? Anything hurts? Should I call someone in?”  
“No-no-no, I’m… I’m alright. I feel good, actually. Can I ask you some… some questions?”  
“Well, of course! After all, I’m here to answer your questions” Martha smiled and turned over so that she would be facing JD more clearly.  
“Oh. Uh, Actually, the first one was, why are you here...”  
“Well… Because I saw that nobody else volunteered. Even your father didn’t seem to come to visit you. So… Who else but me, I guess? Even if.. Even if you did bad things, it doesn’t mean you deserve to be alone here, right?” Martha let out an awkward chuckle “I just… didn’t want you to be alone. I know how bad it gets”

Jason didn’t really expect his father to attend him like a loving figure and sleep over his unconscious body, but it still hurted him to hear Martha say that his parent didn’t even bother to visit. Just goes to show what kind of dad he had all of this time, JD concluded within himself. 

But then came the realization. Martha felt like she had to be there because she sympathised with him despite thinking that he did “bad things”, as she called them. She felt this way because she felt sympathy and empathy for him despite anything. Someone who he barely knew. Martha Dunnstock. A girl who he actually witnessed being left alone and witnessed what it led to, wanted to save him from the fate she had. 

If Jason was just a little more of an emotional kid he would have cried. Maybe Veronica and him were never meant for each other, he thought, as the pain has risen again. Maybe it was this weird girl. Maybe she can finally fill the emptiness he has felt ever since he saw his mother in this building. 

Maybe she would actually understand.


End file.
